My Bloody Valentine
by NitroStation
Summary: Ashfur gets his revenge on Squirrelflight... Happy Valentine's Day! Songfic oneshot, rated T for stuff


K, here's the deal. Last night was my first concert ever, and it was AWESOME! I believe it was the _Kerrang! Relentless _Tour starring Good Charlotte, which is where this story comes in.

If you know GC, you''l know the song. Consider this your gift from me, cause I love you all! Be warned, Brambleclaw and SquirrelxBramble fans, YOU WILL CRY! I never said this was a happy story, and title should give you some sort of clue.

In the great words of Joel Madden on that wonderful night, **'Happy Valentine's Day, motherfuckers!' **

**

* * *

**

'_Another stormy night. Dear Starclan, will it ever end?'_ Squirrelflight thought to herself as she added a sodden vole to the fresh-kill pile. The weather had driven all the good prey underground, and she was lucky to find a baby mouse. As soon as the prey had touched the leaves of the pile, Squirrelflight dashed to the warrior den. It was damp, but not soaked through like herself. Frantically grooming, she wondered where Brambleclaw was. The thought of a welcome home, lick on the nose and a night spent next to him made the orange she-cat smile. In the corner their usual moss bed was already made.

As she scented for him, she noticed something very odd. There were no warriors in the den. In fact, Squirrelflight hadn't seen a single other cat since she left the camp. '_Is there some sort of early Gathering?'_ she mused, but dismissed. '_They would have sent someone to tell me. And I would have heard them going through the forest.'_ She thought about searching the camp when something else struck her.

A strange, foreign yet familiar scent. Salty and unpleasant.

Her eyes widened as realization hit her.

_Blood._

Not the sweet, delicious kind from a fresh rabbit or a plump mouse. It was sour, and she didn't like it at all. The scent was close, as well. It worried Squirrelflight; all sorts of possibilities were racing through her mind. '_A badger could have gotten into the nursery, some foxes could have killed everyone, a clan could have attacked us! Oh Starclan, help me!' _

She raced out of the den, into the storm. Rain pierced her skin like icy needles, and she was as blind as a newborn kit in the haze. '_Have to find Father, he'll know what's going on!' _she kept saying to herself as she raced to Firestar's den. The scent of blood was getting stronger as she approached, which didn't help Squirrelflight's paranoia.

She burst through the fern curtain, praying to Starclan that, for whatever reason, her clan would be in there, waiting to laugh good-heartedly at her worried thought. Of course, the world doesn't work like that.

In the shadows, Ashfur sat with a triumphant look in his eyes.

"**What in the name of Starclan are you doing here, Ashfur? What's going on?"** Squirrelflight yelled at her former mate. '_I don't need this right now. If only Brambleclaw was here.__..' _

The grey tom didn't answer for a while, which only made Squirrelflight more infuriated. **"I had to take care of a little business, **_**sweetheart.**_**"** He smirked as he said the last word. He then stepped aside, looking as if he was trying not to laugh. **"See for yourself. I'll be outside." **Without another word, he stepped into the rain as if it was not there at all. Confused, Squirrelflight stared at where Ashfur once stood, and confidently approached it.

That's when Ashfur laughed

Squirrelflight's scream of anguish swept through the deserted camp as she caught sight of her mates mutilated body. Brambleclaw's blood was drained, splattered across the den walls and settled in grotesque puddles across the floor. His eyes were lifeless, hanging from the sockets. His once perfect brown fur was torn out brutally in great clumps, leaving raw scars across his exposed skin. His stomach was ripped open and pulled inside out, his decomposing organs spilling out from it.

Ashfur continued laughing as he tossed Brambleclaw's still bleeding heart away, certain that It would never be Squirrelflight's again. He stepped into the den and stood over the broken ginger she-cat, and flashed a smile of cruel kindness.

"_**You mourn the death of your bloody valentine..."**_

_**

* * *

**_

Yeah, I know what your all thinking,

**Why was the camp deserted?**

Firestar was actually moving the camp (I know, lame idea but, oh well) to a better location and Brambleclaw stayed behind to meet up with Squirrelflight. Thing is, Ashfur did too. Without anyone else knowing. Meh, he's crazy, he can do what he wants!


End file.
